Untitled
by SailorCeres
Summary: Miaka and the Rest of the Suzaku thought it was over, now taiskun has warned them of a demon of legend who lives not in hell nor heaven. But this demon is not what they had expected at all. This demon has the power of both earth, heaven, and hell.
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes: I don't own This anime if I did, I would have gotten the two that should of gotten together. ::Glares @ the Seishi:: Michi Hatabaki is MINE MINE MINE!!!!!  
  
******************  
  
  
  
Chapter one- Shadow of a doubt  
  
  
  
Fog. Endless fog, she looked around confused. Where did all her delicious food go? Soft clicking of footsteps could be heard. Stopping she listened closely, but stop two feet away from her. The girl brushed her long brown hair out of her face.  
  
  
  
'Priestess of Suzaku no doubt' the voice said. Miaka tensed at the name. Turning around Miaka was face to face, with a girl with long blue hair. But that wasn't the reason Miaka was so uptight about her. It was the fact what she looked liked.  
  
  
  
'Oh don't worry I don't bite' She said. Miaka just blinked in confusion, Could this girl read her every thoughts? But the girl gestured to a table with her hands. She smiled warmly at miaka.  
  
'I was hoping you could join me for lunch' the girl said. Miaka nodded eagerly, she ran to the table and sat down. Purple eyes watched her in amusement, this would be the best time to discuss this danger.  
  
  
  
'Konnichi wa' the girl said. Miaka looked up sheepishly, and smiled at the girl at the other end. Her mouth filled with food. Swallowing it fast, miaka introduced herself.  
  
  
  
'Watashi Miaka' Miaka said smiling. Causing the girl with her to shake with laughter, but she smiled any ways. Purple eyes clashed with brown. The room having a light atmosphere.  
  
  
  
'Watashi wa Michi Hatabaki' She said. Her blue hair tied up in a light red bow. Miaka looked on in astonishment she never seen a girl, with panda ears.  
  
  
  
'What's with the Panda ears?' she blurted out. Laughter rung throughout the room, making the priestess hide under the table. But the girl just looked unfazed.  
  
  
  
'Does this appearance make you feel uneasy?' Michi asked. A blinding white light caused miaka to shield her eyes. The light that was too bright even for a drunken tasuki. When the light faded Miaka saw a girl with blue hair, a faded white shirt, and jeans.  
  
  
  
'There much better ne?' Michi asked.  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
Well? How was it? 


	2. Michi Hatabaki/Daughter of Suzaku

Authors note: Thanks to all that reviewed my story. Sorry to anyone that it seemed so short to ::CoughstaCoughs:: Any ways I Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Here is a link so you can see what Michi Hatabaki looks like. http://www.geocities.com/sailor_v_chick/MichiHatabaki.html  
  
****************  
  
Chapter Two- School Days  
  
  
  
  
  
Miaka opened her eyes, to the sunrays hitting her in the eye. Sitting up she tried to rack her mind for remembering that dream. But her mind was foggy and hazy on any detail. She shook her head, slipping on her school uniform.  
  
  
  
'All I seem to remember is just seeing a table of food' she thought. Opening her door she was greeted with her tired brother. His eyes were blazing with fire, and his fist ready to hurt the poor guy. Looking around the room he saw nobody.  
  
  
  
'Their lucky this time' he muttered. Turning he left for the kitchen table, that had breakfast all out. Miaka shook her head, Nothing ever changed with him. Sitting down at the table Miaka grabbed three pancakes, and four waffles.  
  
  
  
The room grew deathly quiet after that. Miaka laughed slightly, getting up she waved to her mother and brother. 'I have to go meet Yui we promised we walk with each other' She said. The door closed in her wake.  
  
  
  
'Well nice to know she hasn't changed' her mother said. The boy just shook his head in disagreement at that comment. Standing up he placed his dishes in the sink. He kissed his mother goodbye on the cheek and walked out, of the house.  
  
  
  
'Yui here I am' Miaka yelled. Walking up next to her best friend, they had just entered their third year of high school. They had both changed in so many ways, Miaka had her hair grown out, and she developed into a strong woman.  
  
  
  
Yui smiled and laughed slightly. Her blonde hair being tussled in the wind. She looked at her friend, blue eyes sparkling with happiness. 'I was just thinking we only have one year left of high school, and you have three more months till your stomach finally shows' she said.  
  
  
  
'Yui keep it down Taka doesn't even know' Miaka whispered dangerously. Her face pink with embarrassment. She looked down at her stomach; pretty soon she would have to tell him. The school right in front of them.  
  
  
  
They entered the building, walking to their homerooms. This year they had five classes together. Which was a relief to Miaka she would have someone to hang out with.  
  
  
  
The students all filed in, with their teacher coming in last. Walking in he set his briefcase on the podium. Clearing his throat to get all the kids attention. He smiled happily.  
  
  
  
'Today we have a new transfer student from china' he said. The door slid open and a girl walked in front of the class. A girl with blue hair and Purple eyes walked in, her eyes narrowing slightly at Miaka. But a smiled graced her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Hatabaki Michi' she said. The guys all looked on in interest, wherever this girl came from they'd love to visit. The girls were chatting among themselves. 'She looks like a model' they whispered, giggling. Miaka frowned slightly. That new-transferred student, looked familiar.  
  
  
  
Michi stood in front of Miaka's desk, She bowed slightly. 'Konnichi wa Yuki Miaka' Michi said. Sitting down in her seat. Causing the priestess to look on in amazement. 'So how is china?' Miaka asked, Michi just raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
'China is fun very different yet, the same here' She said. Pushing her bangs out of her eyes. She looked down at Miakas stomach. A frown placed her cheerful smile.  
  
  
  
'She can't be pregnant can she?' she asked. She inwardly groaned in frustration, the god Suzaku wasn't going to be very thrilled. Let alone his daughter. Which reminded michi she forgot to bring her, fiery tempered friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Four Gods Place**  
  
  
  
  
  
A girl with long red hair in a braid sighed there was nothing for her to do here. Her bangs falling into her eyes she blew them out of her eyes. She tapped her foot gaining the attention of her father. He looked at er and raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
'I wanted to go' she said. Stomping her foot causing the whole room to shake. Seiryuu frowned growling slightly. The girl threw him a death glare, waving him off with her hand. Fire appeared in her hand. A tap came to her shoulder.  
  
  
  
'Nikyia what's got you flaming a storm?' byakko asked. The girl just walked off, disappearing into the real world. A frown forming on her face. This isn't over yet.  
  
  
  
**School**  
  
  
  
Michi sat on the edge of the school building. A frown forming on her face, the priestess of Suzaku was freaking pregnant for crying out loud. Michi felt heat on her back, turning she saw the Daughter of Suzaku. She sweat dropped at Nikyia's expression, 'Gomen ne Nikiya' she stammered. A flash of hurt crossed her friend's face.  
  
  
  
'You didn't tell me you were going to be here' Nikyia said. Michi just shook her head, and pointed to a certain brown-headed girl. Causing her partner to look on in wonderment at the girl. Nikiya fell as she realized who it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
'She's pregnant no da?' Nikyia asked. When no response came from her blue- haired friend she knew she was right. They sighed looking at the sun- setting. Laughter caused Nikyia to look bewildered.  
  
  
  
  
  
'This isn't funny' she said. Michi just waved her off.  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
Well? Did that do? 10 reviews please. Michi Hatabaki belongs to Akana Akurei, Nikyia belongs to TA Maxwell. Their OURS OURS!~! 


	3. Miyu's Warning

Author Notes: Sorry that I took so long. But hey I'm back, but the song isn't mine. I dedicate this chapter to TA! ****************************************  
  
Chapter Three- Miyu's Warning  
  
  
  
Michi sighed softly looking up the sidewalk where she was walking with Nikiya. Feeling someone looking at her Nikiya flipped her hair, causing her braid to smack Michi in the face. They both laughed slightly, looking at the dark sky.  
  
'So their coming?' Nikiya asked.  
  
  
  
Michi nodded walking into the Ice Cream parlor. Walking to a booth in the far end of the place, to where they could talk in private. Where no by passer could hear them.  
  
  
  
A girl with brown hair finally walked into the store shortly after. Her hair was down and around her face. She looked around and finally spotted the girl she was suppose to meet with.  
  
  
  
'So how is your boyfriend doing?' Miyu asked.  
  
  
  
Miaka smiled as Ice cream was placed before her and she started to eat it. Miyu just blinked in bewilderment.  
  
  
  
'He's great' Miaka replied.  
  
  
  
Miyu's green eyes narrowed slightly as she began to watch the priestess of Suzaku. She wondered how much telling her would help them stop, the threat coming.  
  
  
  
'So what did you want to talk to me about?' Miaka asked. Looking at the girl who looked familiar to her some how.  
  
' Some one will bring you the book of the four demons I'm asking you to refuse the gift' Miyu replied looking sternly. Her green eyes staring intensely at Miaka.  
  
  
  
'Who would be bringing me that?' she asked.  
  
  
  
'I've been asked by Nikiya that you refuse the offer don't take the gift, and I leave you with this' she replied. She got up and walked out of the store.  
  
  
  
  
  
Miaka was walking home still pondering what has been revealed to her. What was the universe of the four demons?  
  
  
  
'Is there such a book called that?' she asked.  
  
  
  
A girl with brown hair walked up to her and shoved a book in her hands. Paying no heed miaka took it and opened it. She looked at the pictures reading the paragraphs.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Michi Hatabaki was to believed to have the powers to open the gates of hell, this would bring total chaos to the world, therefore the gods sealed her inside a gem where she is held prison' Miaka read. She frowned and her eyes widened.  
  
  
  
She read more as she walked down the streets to her friend's house.  
  
  
  
' Michi is believed to have vanished but where she is held is still unknown' she read aloud. A picture of the gem was shown. The book dropped from her grasp.  
  
'That's a gem on chichiri's necklace he wears' she thought.  
  
An organ was being played and a sweet voice was heard singing.  
  
Shining in the waves of the honey clouds Chasing after a shooting star The blue auora shimmers above In sympathy with My burning thoughts  
  
Aurifera, the height of our love The truth of my existence Aurifera, gliding into a waltz  
  
Traveling to the ends of the world So I don't forget. So I can be sure  
  
Michi frowns as she felt a cold breeze brush against her heated skin.  
  
  
  
'So she took the book any ways after Miyu warned her not to' she said.  
  
******************************************  
  
So how was it? The song is from the Harlock saga really good!  
  
********************************************** 


End file.
